epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Another Damn Total Drama ERB News
EpicLLOYD: Really? Another one? Nice Peter: The guys wanted one, so we're making one. EpicLLOYD: Tux, A6, and Wonder, right? Nice Peter: I don't bother remembering their names. They're idiots anyways. EpicLLOYD: I know, right? Thinking they can tell us what to do. Well, they can't! We run the show, here! Nice Peter: Yeah! ...wait, are the cameras already rolling? Clone Goku: I don't know. I was just pushing a bunch of cool buttons and then that shiny red light appeared and I've been staring at it since. *Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD look at each other nervously.* Nice Peter: ...hi, I'm Nice Peter! EpicLLOYD: And I'm EpicLLOYD! Nice Peter: And this is Total Drama ERB. EpicLLOYD: Where Justin Bieber and Napoleon Dynamite just outlasted two of the greatest athletes of our time and are tied with one of the greatest fictional villains and a ruthless mobster. Nice Peter: Which a LOT of people are pissed about. EpicLLOYD: But who cares? Not our problem. We don't control who goes off when. That's the contestants' job. Nice Peter: Speaking of contestants, who do we have left in this colorful set of characters? Pete as Vader.png For TDERB gallery X.png For TDERB gallery E.png Angela Cleopatra.png For TDERB gallery A.png Al Capwn.png Poe480.png Nice Peter: Wow, look at all these adorable, little gremlins. EpicLLOYD: Love how no one expected Jordan and Ali to get the barrel together. Nice Peter: I know, right? Zach Sherwin: *steps into view wearing over-exaggerated royal garbs* PEASANTS! Tis I, the regal Zach Sherwin, ruler of you disgusting little- EpicLLOYD: Take off that stuff or you're fired. Zach Sherwin: Yessir... Nice Peter: Yeesh, George Watsky really did a number on your ego. George Watsky: Hey, what can I say? Dude can't take a joke. Zach Sherwin: Shut up, peasant. George Watsky: You may be royalty, but you're still the peasant from where I'm standing. EpicLLOYD: OH MY GOD, what does this have to do with Total Drama ERB? Dante Cimadamore: I see a universe of infinity energy- EpicLLOYD: Could you not? Dante Cimadamore: I am simply here to introduce future guest hosts. Nice Peter: But we still need to get J.P. Morgan to make more calls and get guest hosts. We hardly even have any future challenges planned. Dante Cimadamore: Trust me on this. I have seen into the future, and shall now reveal a number of guests... Snoop Lion as Moses.png Mike as Bruce.png Sherlock Holmes.png Nice Peter Lance.png Babe Ruth Lloyd.png Nice Peter: Wow. That's...huh. We get all these guys to host? EpicLLOYD: HOGAN! MACHO MAN! Hulk Hogan: Yes, boss? EpicLLOYD: *hands him a piece of paper* Here's a list of future hosts. Go call J.P. Morgan and ask him to call each of these to have them host challenges. Hulk Hogan: Right away, sir. Macho Man: Can do, brother. *They both hurry off together.* Nice Peter: Why'd you send both of them? Only would've been necessary. EpicLLOYD: Gets more people out of our hair. Nice Peter: Oh, nice. Dante Cimadamore: I wouldn't advice that, for- George Watsky: Speaking of getting rid of people, what ever happened to Mary Doodles? Nice Peter: She's been out sick all season. She previously helped gather items and stuff needed for guest hosts, but ever since she went out from Joan's bad cooking, we've had to have the guest hosts do everything themselves, which was why getting guest hosts suddenly got so hard. Hopefully, she'll be back soon. Who knows? Maybe she'll be why we get so many awesome hosts again. Zach Sherwin: Ouch. Too bad, she was really pretty. Dante Cimadamore: And my girlfriend, so back off. Zach Sherwin: Sorry, sorry... *A loud crash is heard.* Doc Brown: Great Scott!! EpicLLOYD: What the hell? Dante Cimadamore: I was just about ready to inform you, but the topic suddenly switched to Mary Doodles. Hulk Hogan and Macho Man just accidentally broke down the front wall of your office while attempting to open the door together. Nice Peter: Of course they did... Santa Claus: Sigh... I'll go clean it up... EpicLLOYD: That could've ended better, I think. Nice Peter: Here, on- Zach Sherwin: -Total- George Watsky: -Drama- EpicLLOYD: -ERB! Clone Goku: *turns the camera so it's pressed right up into his face* Poos! Nice Peter: *off screen* Dammit, Clone Goku. This is why we can't have nice things. Clone Goku: ...Shoes? Nice Peter: Now I'm wishing we had Goku back as an Intern...oh, well. Hopefully those experiments Doc Brown and Thomas Edison are doing will do some good. ...speaking of which, Doc Brown, Thomas Edison, get your asses back to the lab. Doc Brown: Right away, sir! Thomas Edison: Actually, I should probably go feed my Mega- Nice Peter: Lab. Now. Thomas Edison: SANTA CLAUS! GO FEED MY MEGALODON AFTERWARDS! Santa Claus: *off screen* I have to do everything... Dante Cimadamore: ...News! Who will win? Darth Vader Justin Bieber Napoleon Dynamite Cleopatra Eve Al Capone Edgar Allan Poe Category:Blog posts